prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship (FD)
In Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream, making friends with other people on the town is a good thing to do. The player might end up unlocking events, receiving items, and even getting married. The player's animals also have friendship points, which help to give you higher quality goods. Animals with high hearts will also win animal festivals. To see how other people feel about you, go into Assets menu on bookshelf and tap on the Citizens List with A button; the icon looks like a gingerbread at the top of touch screen. Player will then reach the Citizens and Magical Beings pages. Each person has 10 heart markers that will tell you how they feel about you. *No Heart = 0 to 4999 HP *1 Heart = 10,000 to 19,999 HP *2 Hearts = 20,000 to 29,999 HP *3 Hearts = 30,000 to 39,999 HP *4 Hearts = 40,000 to 49,000 HP *5 Hearts = 50,000 to 59,000 HP *6 Hearts = 60,000 to 69,000 HP *7 Hearts = 70,000 to 79,999 HP *8 Hearts = 80,000 to 89,999 HP *9 Hearts = 90,000 to 99,999 HP *10 Hearts = 100,000 HP The hearts represent different stages that a person has. In this game, there are 0-10 Heart Stages. The two magical marriage candidates (Elf and Sugary Princess) do not have 10 sets of hearts and only to make it harder to tell that you can marry him or her if one wasn't already aware that they could be married. Before marrying someone, the player must reach at least 6 Hearts (60,000 HP) with a bachelor or bachelorette. Players can see Elf or Sugary Princess' affection by equipping the Friendship Love Compact (similar to Cosmic Heart Compact in Sailor Moon series) then talking to one of those special beings. Gifts that you give have a point value to them. The better the gift, the more points you will earn with that person. The villager and fairy team has a high "Favourite" gift that is worth most points to their friendship. Each person and Sweets Fairies team will only accept 1 gift per day, so try to give a gift with the highest impact on their friendship points! Depending on a person's opinion, the point and emoji picture above their head will come differently... *Favourite: +800 HP (Blooming Pink Flowers) *Loved: +500 HP (Floating Hearts) *Liked: +300 HP (Floating Musical Notes) *Disliked: -200 HP (Scribbles) *Hated: -400 HP (Anger Symbol) *Horror: -1000 HP (Skullface with two circle-shaped eyes and three lines below) Besides giving gifts, there are other basic tasks that will increase your friendship with people... *'Talking:' The player can earn +100 HP each day when they talk to a person. Just like gift-giving, talking to the person more than once won't give you additional friendship. *'Festivals:' Participating in the town's festivals can earn heart points. Some are just small amounts (+100) whilst others can be +1000 HP. *'Heart Events:' Players will learn more about the characters who are involved in the event. After hearing the story they will be given a choice on how to respond. If the player chooses a positive answer, then they will earn heart points with those involved in the event. If the player chooses a negative answer, then they will lose friendship points. Players simply have to give gifts to increase the person's friendship points again. *'Date Events:' Only the marriage candidates can participate in dates. Upon waking up in the morning once your chosen bachelor(ette) has 4,5 Hearts (45.000 HP) or higher, he or she will stop by your house to go on a date with you. If the player agrees and answer positively during a date, then they will earn about +200 HP. If the player disagrees, they will lose -100 HP. *'Shown an Animal to the person:' Each citizen have specific animals that they like. Not only pets, you can even show your farm animals! Players can earn +100 FP per day. Besides increasing friendship points, you can actually lower friendship! There is no advantage to lowering friendship points in this game. Be careful of doing the following things... *'Bad Gifts:' The citizen also have gifts that they do not like. If you give a bad gift on their birthday, it also adds a multiple of 5, turning a -1000 HP gift into -5000 HP! *'Showing a Disliked Animal:' Citizens also have animals that they don't want to be shown; for example: Juan doesn't (or does not) like ducks at all! Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only